


Blueberry Pie & Cherry Lips

by DepressedQueerio18



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Cute, Fluff and Mush, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressedQueerio18/pseuds/DepressedQueerio18
Summary: Langa leaves love notes in Reki's locker. Reki finds them and cherishes them along with Langa's Blueberry pie scented jacket.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	Blueberry Pie & Cherry Lips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anxious_gay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxious_gay/gifts).



> Something short and hopefully cute I came up with another fic dedicated to anxious_gay because they deserve all the fluff in the world to keep them happy.

Opening the creaking metal locker the redhead turned to the empty halls. He let his finger graze over the light blue envelope that sat on the shelf. Inked in small red cursive letters was 'Reki' He grabbed it delicately, a smell emitting from it. Blueberry. He sighed breathing in the scent with a small smile. Peeling the envelope open he uncovered the note reading it silently to himself. 

'Your eyes are like the sun and roses combine   
Your hair as vibrant as cherries on a hot summer's day  
When you laugh birds chirp and I feel something deep down  
A feeling of admiration and longingness   
My heart it beats faster when I see you  
My stomach twists in knots of excitement at the thought of you'  
-L

Reiki glanced over the note once. Twice. A third time. His cheeks lighting up a crimson red as he checked the halls again. In the distance he could see Langa and quickly put the note in his bag before waving over the blue eyed boy. 

"Ready to go?" He asked, setting his board on the shiny floor of the empty hall. "Yeah, I was thinking we could talk techniques at Joe's shop for the upcoming race?" Langa proposed stepping on his own board with a heartwarming grin. Reki nodded, unable to say no, his amber eyes reflecting off of Langa's face as he felt captured by his sapphire eyes. "Yeah let's go" his words short as his gaze stuck on Langa. "Kawaii" he murmured, breaking from his daze. "Cute" translated the pale haired male "did I get it right?" He smiled a small giggle surpassing his lips at Reki's shocked stature. "Y-you know that?" He rubbed the back of his neck, his cheeks filling with cherry red blood. "I-yeah, I figured it'd be nice to learn the language you know so you don't have to be alone or be forced to speak Canadian. I've been staying after school getting lessons on how to speak and understand Japanese. I thought it'd be fun to share something other than skateboarding." The red haired male smiled "you don't have to Langa-" 

"I want to Reki. I want to have more in common with you-" the amber eyed boy chuckled "you don't have to learn Japanese to be special to me. You already are very special to me. You gave me someone to look up to." Kyan quickly fell silent, his cheeks burning roses as he turned away. "Kireina" the taller male spoke moving the hair from his friend's face lightly. 

"I'm not beautiful Langa-" the shorter male's words went abrupt when the light haired male closed the space between them. His eyelashes brushing against his pale cheeks as his lips ghosted over the redhead's cherry flavored lips. Reki closed his sunset eyes and his lips met with Langa's sugary ones. Stepping back the shorter male tripped off his board. "I got you" whispered the snow white male with a small smile. He held the male in a warm embrace keeping him from falling as cherry lips met sugar lips again. "Your writing has improved-" interrupted Kyan with a smirk. "You got my letters then?" Langa asked as his head rested on the other's shoulder. "I did, and might I just say. It was very thoughtful of you to do. I enjoy them." The blue eyed male nodded "what gave me away?" 

"Your jacket always smells of blueberry pie. The envelopes you kept leaving also smelt of them." With a shuffle and shake of his arms Langa handed over his jacket "you can keep it. If blueberries comfort you then I want you to use it." 

"But won't you-" 

"I can withstand the cold hachimitsu" nodding Reki put the jacket on the smell of blueberries taking over his senses as he hugged the taller male closer. "Arigato" he replied, pecking the male's cheek. "Dou itashimashite" Langa bowed with a giggle linking his hand through Reki's as they left the school hand in hand. 

***Translation***

Kawaii- cute   
Kireina- beautiful   
Hachimitsu- honey  
Arigato- thank you  
Dou itashimashite- you are welcome


End file.
